Heart Of An Immortal
by LuckydrawR
Summary: Lies. They can lead to many things; thievery, adultery, kidnapping and even … murder. After a heist on the 21st; Kaito begins feeling strange. He doesn't understand what it is, yet he also knows something isn't right. What's wrong with the teenage phantom thief? And why is he the only that's in the dark this time? Was meant for ACM, but made it into it's own story.
1. Unease

_**I** **was reading a few Detective Conan fics where one of the Gosho Boys (Kaito, Shinichi, Heiji or Saguru) gets turned into a supernatural being and I decided to give it a go. I missed Halloween last year, but just see this as a REALLY late Halloween present as I can't be bothered waiting until the end of the year to write one.**_

 _ **It's basically about Kaito (because I love him!) and him finding out that he's not exactly human. It's basically an AU story with supernatural stuff mixed in. I was going to put this in my oneshot/drabble story, but I thought there could be more added to it than just a simple idea and so I wanted to make it into it's own stand alone story. If anyone has any ideas of what I can add in future chapters; feel free to leave it in the comments and I'll think about using it later.**_

 _ **This isn't exactly a long chapter due to it having short little clips, but hopefully the next chapters will be longer.**_

 _ **Hope you like it!😋**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Unease_**

 _"Hand over the gem, KID," A deep voice sneered behind a white figure standing on the ledge of the behind._

 _The white figure turned around with a grin on his face; white top hat obscuring most of his face. His white cape blowing in the wind behind him; red tie tucked in neatly within the confines of his white dress shirt; his hands hiding within his pockets as if he was keeping something from the men in black standing on the other side of the roof._

 _There were guns aimed at his chest causing him to chuckle. He took both hands out of his pockets and showed the men his empty hands. "Sorry, gentlemen, but I seem to be empty-handed right now."_

 _A gun was cocked; ready to fire. "We know your tricks, KID! Now hands it over!"_

 _A knowing smirk replaced the large grin that had been on his face as he lifted his head up to allow his blue eye that wasn't hidden by a monocle to stare at the men. "Oh?" He heard the sound of shuffling, meaning the men weren't playing around and were ready to shoot if he didn't give up the gem. The thief brought up his hands into a defensive pose in front of him; as if to wave off their attempt to scare him. "Now, now, I'm just here tonight to tell you that there's no need to look for Pandora anymore."_

 _"What? Why!?" the man in the front with the bowler hat and horseshoe moustache exclaimed, hand holding the gun was shaking, slightly._

 _"It's already been destroyed."_

 ** _23/6/2015 – Morning – Ekoda High_**

"Kaitou KID recent heist for the King's Tear _failed_!" A messy haired brunette exclaimed as he looked at the news on his iPad. His sapphire blue eyes narrowed, teeth clenched together at the headline. "What a load! If KID's able to steal then that's a win for him!"

"It may be, but he ends up returning them in the end..." The teen turned his irritated attention to his smug, blond classmate. "...so wouldn't you call it fair, Kuroba-kun?"

Kaito huffed, folding his arms over his uniform and turning his head away from the British detective. "It's not a win if the prize is just handed to you like food on platter..." Kaito turned back to face the blond with a grin now plastered on his face. "You have to earn it, eh, Hakuba?"

The Englishman seemed put-off by what the other teen said before putting a hand on his hip and smirking back, keeping a cool air about him. "I suppose that is true however KID still left the gem behind, so it's still a win for the Task Force."

Kaito narrowed his eyes at the comment; feeling an overwhelming amount of anger rage inside of him. He didn't know why, but he wanted to throw a punch at the detective just to make himself feel better.

The two seemed to eye each other; watching for any odd movements. Hakuba noticed the slight predatory look in Kuroba's eyes which set him on edge.

The magician never looked that way.

It was one thing for him to be annoyed, but actually have a look with an intent to harm someone ... the detective knew with Kaito's reflexes, willpower and intelligence he'd pull off a near impossible murder. However it unsettled him that Kaito; who is his number one Kaitou KID suspect and has a rule that he doesn't hurt anyone ... was looking at him as if he was his prey.

It wasn't something the magician normally did.

He would usually look at Hakuba as if he were an odd sort of entertainment or plaything, but prey ... that was way out of sorts.

The two were broken out of their staring contest as a voice spoke up beside Kaito's desk. "Kaito, is something wrong?" The two looked up to see a messy, reddish-brown haired girl; looking at him in worry. "You're quite pale today and have been acting weird since we got to school. You're not sick, are you?"

The teen blinked at her comment. He looked down at the floor with a frown on his face; lips set in a straight line. _'What's wrong with me today? I probably need some air..._ ' He lifted his head up to give her a huge grin. "Actually, Aoko, I think I am feeling a little unwell. I might skip the rest of next period!" He stood up, opened the window and jumped out; not listening to his friend's surprised shout.

"Kaito! Class hasn't even started yet! KAITO!"

Hakuba stood in shock as he had been the only one to notice when the magician had stood up that he'd had no reflection in the windows. ' _There's got be a trick to it. H...He ... Kuroba, can't be..._ '

 _ **Downtown Ekoda**_

' _I...I nearly lost it in class. I was staring at Hakuba ... as if he was something I could eat..._ ' These thoughts ran through Kaito's head as he trudged down the streets of Ekoda, shivering slightly at the wind. ' _Why? Why am I feeling this way? It's never happened before ... hell, I've never looked at anyone in such a way until today. It's like..._ ' Kaito stopped, swallowing, as if realising something. ' _...like I'm becoming a murderer..._ '

Kaito shook his head, grabbing it and clenching his teeth. "No. Don't think like that. If there's one thing I won't become ... it's that."

Kaito bit down on his bottom lip, cringing at the pain, but relishing in the taste of his own blood.

He stopped.

' _Wait ... blood...?_ ' He took his hands away from his head with a frown creasing his features, hands shaking. "Impossible. T...Then again ... witches using voodoo, teenagers shrinking and an organisation chasing after an immortal gem stone aren't exactly normal." The teen clenched his hands into fists, lifting his head up to look at the sky with confused, dazed eyes. "So, then how'd it happen?"

He lowered his head back down to stare at the footpath, scratching his head.

It wasn't possible, but at the same time he could see it being after all he's seen.

But why him?

The sound of footsteps made Kaito forget he was on the trek home and the streets. He scanned his surroundings, watching people walk by him; hoping they didn't catch his freak out. He took a shuddering breath in to try and calm his scattered nerves from the sudden realization he just had before he felt a tap on his shoulder and immediately fell on guard. He turned around to see a man with black hair in a parted fringe, sharp blue eyes behind black framed glasses that seemed to pierce into Kaito along with a nicely trimmed moustache.

"Kuroba Kaito?" The man asked, causing the teen to stare at him and nod his head, slowly as if unsure how to answer to the stranger. The man just gave him a smile that reminded Kaito of his Father. "My name is Kudou Yuusaku and I have a feeling you are deeply confused right now."

The magician blinked, staring at the mystery novelist before him in awe. "H...How...?"

The man let out a short chuckle. "How about I take you back to my residence and we talk there. My son is already there, waiting. I believe you two have met before; quite a lot it seems." He received a soft pat on the back as reassurance.

This caused Kaito to look up at Yuusaku in shock, mouth gaping like his dreaded fear. ' _Does he know?_ '


	2. One Truth

**_I know the truth to Kaito's problem came real quick, but the truth OF his problem isn't the main focus of the story. It's what attention he garners with that truth since he still doesn't know and understand a lot about it._**

 ** _Anyways, hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: One Truth_**

The two had taken the train from Ekoda Station to Beika Station and walked the rest of the way to 22-1 Beika Street. Kaito usually was _all_ for making conversation, but when the guy was the Father of his arch-rival he didn't exactly know how to, so he just kept his mouth shut.

He also didn't know what the man knew about his problem.

so, he technically didn't have all the cards this time ... which he didn't exactly like...

He knew that Kudou's old man had been a detective, so it wouldn't be surprising that the guy had secrets of his own and kept some from his own son for him to figure out on his own.

As they reached Kudou Manor; Kaito was feeling more and more apprehensive about his situation.

He didn't know what was wrong with him.

He didn't know his situation.

He didn't know what information the older Kudou had on him.

The more these thoughts churned around in his mins the more anxious he felt ... and sick.

Why was he feeling sick?

Was it normal to get sick when nervous?

Yuusaku opened the door for Kaito and the magician wondered in; scanning the house's entry and looking for any possible escape routes just in case. "I see that you're already staking my home in case you need an early escape."

Kaito turned to face the older man in shock to see him closing the door; a smile was plastered on his face. The teen swallowed, but tried not to show that he was in a vulnerable state. He had to remember his poker face after all. "So, Kudou-san, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

The older man stared down at Kaito and for a moment the teen noticed a hint of sympathy pass over his face, glasses glinting in the light to hide most of his expression. He motioned for the teen to follow him down the hall and into the living area where a small boy around the age of seven was sitting on a couch, reading a book. His hair was a dark brown, combed neatly, but unable to tame the cowlick atop his head. Once the two came into the living room; the boy looked up, put the book down and narrowed his own sharp, dark blue eyes at Kaito.

"So, you're the second KID?" He asked without even batting an eye.

Kaito was taken aback by the question along with how blunt the boy was. "What do you mean? I'm not KID! I'm just a big fan of his!"

The boy looked unamused at the statement, gaze shifting to look at his Father; who nodded. "Alright then ... if you're not KID then what does Pandora mean to you?" He asked in a voice deeper than most children's, eyes glaring at the teen.

Kaito's eyes widened a fracture, shoulders shifting uncomfortably until he finally shifted into a routine act. He put a smile on his face; a true poker face to hide his nervousness. "You mean a jewellery store? I think my Mum goes there sometimes!" He chirped.

"Sorry, but you already gave yourself away." The teen froze and looked to the boy with a blink of his eyes. The child held up one of his hands which had up three fingers. "The first was; that even though it's hard to miss, I was watching you, carefully and noticed your eyes widen at the mention of it. The second was; your shoulders shifting as if uncomfortable at the mention of the name."

Kaito swallowed.

He knew that was all he did.

What else was there for a third?

"The third?"

The boy's eyes narrowed at the mention of the third and pointed his hand at his own eyes as if indicating something. "Your eyes changed colour at the mention of the gem. They're no longer blue, but the colour of the stone that shines blood-red under the moonlight."

The teen stared at the boy for a moment before letting out an inconsistent noise. "Huh? I'm sorry, but I'm not wearing contacts. I'm saving red for Halloween and that's still a long ways to go."

The child frowned at the statement made by the magician, tapping a finger on his elbow with his arms folded. "Conan-kun..." The child turned his attention to the man beside Kaito; whom he'd promptly forgotten was there. "...maybe we should start with his _history_." There was empathises on the word and Conan couldn't agree more on that.

Kaito, however, looked between the two, confused and irritated. The conversation had taken an entirely different direction and he didn't know what was going on anymore.

He liked being in control.

He liked being the one with all the cards ... not the other way around.

"Can someone, _please_ , tell me what's going on?" Kaito exclaimed, not holding back his clear annoyance.

Yuusaku cleared his throat and motioned for Kaito to sit down; which he did. "Kaito-kun, the reason I know about Pandora and your nightly 'ventures' is because I was best friends with your Father." This caused a blink from Kaito and a look of curiosity to pass over him at hearing this. "I have already explained this all to Shinichi." The man waved his hand at the boy on the couch; who Kaito looked to and received a very childish grin from which made him cringe. "However..." The teen turned back to face the man as he took on a more grim tone. "...you already know the basics of Pandora, correct?

Kaito nodded his head. "Yea, I overheard some men talking about it..." The man raised an eyebrow and Kaito coughed. "...at a heist."

"Well, what you don't know is that ... you're Father found it years ago," Yuusaku spoke with a calm air around him as if he were discussing the weather however that didn't stop Kaito from standing to his feet with the complete opposite attitude.

"What? Then if he found it ... why are those men still after it!? Why is he dead because of a stupid gem?!" Kaito exclaimed, clenching his hands into fists; anger on the edge of his voice. The teen could feel the younger Kudou's stare on him, yet it wasn't smug or a death glare ... it felt like pity.

Why?

"He lied. He couldn't destroy it."

"Why couldn't he?" Kaito lowered his head to stare at the floor, bangs covering his eyes. "If he'd destroyed the gem, the organisation wouldn't have been on his back and maybe ... he'd still be here..."

Yuusaku shared a glance with his own son; who just gave a small shrug. The man sighed and looked back to the distraught teenager. "Kaito-kun, why do you think, Shinichi, said your eyes changed?" This caused Kaito to lift his head and stare at the man with a blink of his eyes. "Toichi-kun hid the true identity of Pandora from the organisation to keep you safe until you were able to protect yourself."

"W...Wait..." Kaito sputtered out, eyes widening as if finally realising what the man was suggesting. "You can't be serious. That's crazy!"

The mystery novelist just chuckled and shook his head. "Any-less crazy than knowing my own son got shrunk by a poison." A scoff was heard from said boy. "I think you being the embodiment of Pandora is crazy, but with how Toichi-kun went to such lengths to believe it and protect you ... well, I believe it now." The man pointed at Kaito as if gesturing towards something. "Pandora is rumoured to be an immortal gem, but a human born with supposedly that gem as their core ... they'd be immortal at a certain age and start experiencing changes."

"When was your birthday?" The question caught Kaito off-guard as he looked to the shrunken detective beside him.

"Umm ... I think it was a day ago; on Saturday. I had a heist that night, so I never had anything really on and ever since I woke up on Sunday and after that I've been feeling off," Kaito explained to them. The two detectives looked at each then back to the part-time thief. "When I went to the bathroom I noticed I had no reflection, but I thought I was still tired. My breakfast was bland like it had no taste to it and I think I broke my front door when I closed it. I didn't know whether it was me or what."

"It's not you, but your core. It's Pandora." The teen looked to the older man in shock. "This won't be easy for you to believe, but with you being Pandora's core it also means that you're also immortal. Now that you're of that age you're showing signs of becoming an immortal being."

Kaito looked down at the floor, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Immortal being, no reflection, food tastes bland, enhanced strength and taste for ... blood..." His eyes widened as realisation hit him and looked back up at Yuusaku. "You're not telling me I'm actually a vampire!?"

The man only shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't have the answer to that. "I'm sorry to say, but it's not exactly explained how Pandora gets a human container considering the legends of it being a jewel. If the organisation believes it as such then let them." The man narrowed his eyes at the teen as if lecturing a child. "Pandora is your core and it's finally awakened, so since you now know maybe KID can finally retire."

The teen looked put-off by the last statement and gaped. "I don't know. I guess I could, but what about the Organisation? They hurt people. Kill people without reason. They shouldn't be out on the street."

"I agree with you, but doing it by the way of a vigilante is still very different than a detective or policeman," Yuusaku explained to Kaito.

The teen sighed and nodded his head at that. He shouldn't have expected any less from Kudou's Father. A smile came to his face; standing up, he bowed to the man before standing up straight. "Thanks ... for telling me that. It's still hard to believe, but I think I'll get used to it." ' _Maybe..._ '

"Alright. Remember to drink some blood every so often, so you don't lose control." At hearing this; the teen instantly paled and Yuusaku just clapped a hand on his shoulder, surprising him. "You'll do fine."

Kaito nodded his head, almost in an automatic way, waving a goodbye; he made his way out of the living room, leaving the two Kudou's alone.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" The small voice of Conan spoke to his Father as he looked up at him.

"His Father taught him Poker Face, was a master magician and the first KID. I think he'll be fine," Yuusaku told his son with a soft, knowing smile on his face while the boy glared at his Father; who was obviously hiding something from him.

He got to meet the second KID's real identity even if in an odd scenario.

He had to admit ... he wouldn't mind seeing the guy again.


	3. KID No More

_**This is the next chapter of 'Heart of an Immortal'. In this chapter; after getting the information from Yuusaku and Shinichi/Conan; Kaito has to come to a decision. It's one of those chapters where it focuses on decision-making and stuff like that.**_

 ** _I like to slowly progress with my stories and make the characters grow first, so sorry if it doesn't get to the action yet. Also, this a short chapter, but it's all I could think of at the moment, soz😅._**

 ** _I'm also 234 episodes into Detective Conan now, so I watched 36 episodes in the last seven days. Wow. I still like being sure on a character before adding them though, but I'll be sure to add some DC chars into this later._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _LdR OUT!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: KID No More**_

It was night; Kaito had caught a train home to Ekoda and was now sitting on his bed, his head in his hands as though thinking. The whistle of the wind outside made a shiver go up his spine. His blue eyes looked to the window near his bed briefly; the sky blue curtains billowing in the breeze as he'd left it open to clear his stuffy room out.

His eyes moved back to the floor and swallowed. "If what they said is true ... then whats the point of continuing being KID?" Kaito lifted his head in order to gaze at the poster of his Father. "Dad tried his hardest to make sure I was safe because I was born with Pandora as my core..." The teen put a hand to his chest. "I now know, but those men are still out there..."

A deep frown set itself onto Kaito's features, forefinger and thumb taking place under his chin, looking as though he was in deep thought.

"The more heists I do the more danger I'll bring to myself and those around me. Maybe it _is_ best to stop being KID ... for now at least. I can figure out how to get those men at a later date..." The teen lay down on his bed with a groan, staring up the ceiling. "Right now ... I'm too tired to think about that. This day has been one thing after ... another..."

His gaze shifted to his desk where papers were sprawled upon each other and pens were laying about, his arms covering most of his face to hide his expression of distraught.

"It looks I got a job to do tonight..."

 ** _24/6/2015 – Afternoon – Ekoda High_**

"Kuroba-kun..." Kaito blinked, turning his attention to the British detective with a slight scowl on his face. "Have you seen today's news?"

The magician blinked again, making his iPad appear with a flick of the wrist, turning it on and looking through the internet until he came to what the blond was talking about. An article in bold print stating, ' _Is_ _Kaitou KID Really Retiring?_ '.

"So, what is _this_ about, Kuroba?" the Brit asked with a smug smirk, causing Kaito to put his electronic device down and glare at the other teen before finally shrugging it off and putting the iPad away with another flick.

"How should I know? Maybe he got tired of stealing?"

The British detective narrowed his eyes at the ex-thief, knowing he was hiding something; about to retort when someone lay a calm hand on his shoulder. "Now, Hakuba-kun, I'm sure the KID has his reasons for retiring. He may not _want_ to steal anymore..." Her ruby red gaze lay on Kaito in a knowing manned, making him shiver. "...or maybe he found what he was looking for."

"Akako-san!" The teen detective exclaimed in surprise, staring at the girl in bewilderment as she flicked her long night-black hair out of the way. "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm just here to speak with Kuroba-kun before I leave for the day." She said with a small smirk as she roamed over to Kaito's desk, leaning over to whisper in the glaring magicians ear.

He narrowed his gaze at Akako, cringing at the magical aura coming off of her before saying, "What do you want? _"_ in clear annoyance of her presence.

 _"_ Is that any way to speak to someone about to give you some advice. _"_ She smirked at his twitch, knowing he didn't want any yet usually her little riddles helped, _somewhat_. Her red eyes narrowed at his own blue ones, making him try and steel his gaze at her. _"'The dove disappears, but before long has his wings clipped and is coated in blood ... becoming a crow.'_ Be careful ... Kuroba-kun. Do not take Lucifer's warning lightly this time. _"_

With that she stood up straight and headed out of the classroom, leaving a petrified Kaito in her wake. ' _W...What the hell ... does that even mean? Seriously, that girl is weird!_ ' The magician couldn't think on it long because a thump against his head caused him to grab at where he'd been hit to look up at his childhood friend; who was holding their bags.

"Come on, Kaito. School's over." She frowned at him as though expecting him to do something.

He nodded at her, taking his bag from her hand; lightly touching the skin on her palm, causing her to blush which he didn't notice. "Yea, just a lot on my mind lately." He threw his bad over his shoulder, looking at her for a brief moment; catching the redness in her cheeks and the swallowing of her throat. He turned his head away, sweat beading on his forehead. ' _Damn, it's just like he said..._ '

"Kuroba-kun?"

"Kaito, are you okay? You're sweating and pale. You're not sick, are you?"

A thoughtful look crossed Hakuba's face as the teenage magician turned back around and gave them a huge grin. "I'm fine. You go without me, Aoko. I have some stuff I have to do today! See ya!" He then, took off out of the classroom, completely ignoring the concerned calls of his friend.

He still didn't understand a lot of what was going on.

Him being Pandora's core...

Why he was having these weird sensations.

The immortality bullshit...

However all that mattered to him right now was figuring out how to contain this new thirst ... for blood.


	4. Sensation

_**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I've been trying to figure out my own life lately, so yea. I've reread the story and do know I hadn't really planned a lot for this a part for the fact that possibly Akako's prediction was just something I made up on a whim. Now when I wrote that I didn't know what to write I just wrote what came to my head, so the first and last line is obvious, but I'm stuck on** 'but before long his wings are clipped' **since Kaito doesn't have any ACTUAL wings. I get it could be metaphorical, but I'm trying to figure that out. If anyone can help me out with that I'd really appreciate it along with any other ideas you might have. You can probably already tell the first line** 'The dove disappears' **is meant to mean KID's retirement which is why I can't be stuck on the second line.**_

 _ **Anyways hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Sensation**_

As soon as the recently retired thief entered his house once the door slammed shut behind him; he dropped his bag by the front door, took his shoes off by the entrance, stumbling down the hall and towards the kitchen. Kaito opened the sliding door, wandering over to the sink; hands rubbing at his throat as if to the soothe the pain he felt there.

His breathing was ragged.

It was almost as if he couldn't breath.

Was he thirsty?

Would drinking water even work?

Should he give it a try anyway?

He didn't know.

He opened the cupboard, grabbing out a cup and pouring water in it from the basin. After turning the tap off he took a large gulp of the water in the cup and waited after swallowing.

His throat still ached; only now it felt worse.

It felt like it was as dry as the Sahara Desert.

The water; once he'd swallowed it had felt like a bunch of nails had been washed down there, scraping the inside of his throat which caused him to cough.

Did that really mean he needed blood to satiate himself?

The teen lowered the cup to the counter, lowering his head as he did so; eyes downcast.

Where was he going to get such a thing?

He wasn't going to kill for it that was certain...

He gritted his teeth together; unsure of how to plan this out.

He took in a shuddering breath, shaking his head of these thoughts. "I...I guess I'll figure it out..." He closed his eyes, taking in another, longer breath however it only caused him to cough. The teenager brought his hand up to his mouth, covering it as he wheezed into his palm.

Kaito let out a small groan, leaning against the counter for a moment.

He bit his bottom lip and let out another small sigh before standing up straight and plastering a wide grin across his face.

"I can't let this keep me down," he told himself, clenching his hand into a fist, trying to keep his spirit high.

He couldn't allow this to get him down.

If he was no longer in danger due to him retiring from being KID then he shouldn't worry about this.

The organization was always on his tail, but now that he had given up KID they wouldn't need to be.

The only thing he needed to worry about right now ... was himself.

Right?

 ** _25/6/2015 - Morning - Kuroba Residence_**

Kaito woke up as per usual for a school day, but he woke up feeling unwell. He had a massive headache, his throat was burning and he felt dizzy. He sat up on his bed with a small groan, eyeing his bedroom before he noticed something on his desk that sparkled in the early morning sun coming in from his open window. He got up and approached his desk, shoulders slumped as he looked down at the sparkling object.

"That's right..." Kaito muttered with a bit of slur to his voice. "...I haven't returned Saturday's jewel that I stole." He eyed it a bit before looking away once the sunlight began hurting his eyes from the reflection it made off of the gem, rubbing them to regain his vision. He turned his attention back to it with a frown on his face. "The King's Tear..."

He reached to pick it up, but stopped himself when he heard the sound of tapping coming from downstairs. A light frown crossed his features as he exited his room, walking down the stairs and into the living room before heading down the hall. He came to the front door and looked into the eyehole; his frown deepened when he saw no one was there.

This prompted Kaito to open up his front door just a bit and look outside, wondering who had decided to pay him a visit so early in the morning; especially considering he had a headache, sore throat and the like.

His eyes scanned along his front yard until he looked down and let out an irritated sigh. "How did I not realize it'd be you at my door?"

The person standing in front of Kaito was Conan; who had his arms folded across his blue button-up shirt while he frowned up at the teenage magician. The shrunken teenager tsked, looking away from Kaito in annoyance as a light smirk played across his lips. "I came to check up on you. I wasn't sure whether if you took Dad's warning to heart or not."

Kaito looked scandalized at hearing what the boy had said. "W...What?! Of course I did!"

Conan just raised an eyebrow at this. "Really?"

The teenager nodded his head while wincing inwardly at the pounding sensation he felt after that.

"Alright then..." Conan began as a smirk played across his lips that scared Kaito a bit. "...why did it take you so long to answer the door?"

Kaito blinked, staring down at the boy.

He shouldn't have to answer that.

Kaito instead folded his arms and huffed, turning his head away. "I shouldn't have to answer that if I don't want to." The magician turned back to face Conan with annoyance clear as day on his face. "I want to know how you got my address first!"

The shrunken teenager tilted his head to the side as though playing innocent at the question. "Didn't you hear what my Father said? He said your Father and mine were good friends, so he obviously knew your address..." He stopped the innocent act as a smile spread across his face. "... _Kuroba_."

This caused the retired thief to flinch and grumble under his breath before turning his head away once more.

"So, tell me. Have you taken my Father's advice or not?" The boy's tone was serious now.

Kaito remained silent.

A long sigh came form Conan's lips as he shook his head at the magician's attitude. "I take it you didn't. I also had a feeling you hadn't from how long it took you to get to the door and you also seem to be shaking a bit," Conan pointed out.

The teenager frowned at hearing this, grabbing the handle of his front door just about getting ready to close it on the mini-detective.

He couldn't deal with this right now.

His headache was pounding; banging against his skull.

It wasn't just that.

The boy smelled nice.

It was his blood that he could smell.

The luscious, irony scent that drifted into his nose from the boy.

He wanted to close the door and hide in his room.

But he wanted...

"KUROBA!"

Kaito snapped out of what he'd been thinking, looking over to Conan and noticed the relief on his face.

The boy let out a low growl as he narrowed his eyes at the teenager. "No matter how unrealistic this sounds. You _need_ blood to satiate your hunger. If you don't then you'll lose it."

The magician stared at Conan, blinking several times as if to come to terms with what he'd just said.

He was _still_ trying to understand what Yuusaku had told him a day ago after all.

It was just that unbelievable.

"I'll lose what?" Kaito mumbled out almost seeming scared of the answer he'll get.

Conan opened his mouth to answer, but closed it almost instantly.

It was as if he was thinking of something to respond with.

Something that wouldn't tear the magician a part inside.

He finally opened his mouth again after taking a deep breath and looking Kaito in the eyes with a serious expression on his face. "Before ... you were looking at me as if I was something you could eat. Your eyes were red without us saying _'Pandora'_." Conan swallowed as he watched the cogs turn in Kaito's head. "You looked at me as if I was your prey and you ... the predator, Kuroba."

Kaito's eyes widened as his grip on the door handle, tightened. "I...I did?"

Conan nodded his head at the question he was asked. "Yes. Which is _why_ you need to drink blood to stop your mind from wandering to such things. You could garner the wrong kind of attention by doing that in public."

Kuroba stared, shoulders tensed at hearing that from the detective.

The wrong kind of attention is what he wanted to avoid.

He'd retired KID to avoid that.

He didn't want to start that up again.

"But where can I get my hands on blood?" Kaito asked, his eyes looking away from the boy after hearing what he'd been told.

At hearing this question Conan put his forefinger and thumb to his chin in thought.

That was a good question.

Where _could_ Kaito get his hands on blood without killing or stealing any from a hospital?

It was like a light bulb suddenly went off in the detective's head as he looked back up at Kaito with a very familiar smirk across his face. "I know someone that can help - follow me."

Kaito stared at him for a moment before a frown crossed his features as he stood in the doorway of his home. "Um ... I'm still in my pajamas you realize and I also have school."

A long, exasperated sigh left the shrunken detective's mouth as he shook his head at the magician. "Get changed. You can call in sick for one day, can't you? This is something important to stop you from causing harm to those around you."

Kuroba stared at the detective for a moment before letting out a small sigh of his own, rubbing his eyes and nodding. "Alright ... I'll be out soon..." After saying that, Kaito closed the door on the shrunken detective and leaned against it.

He stared at the floor.

And stared.

And stared.

Until he opened his mouth, closing it and bit back the emotion he was about let out.

He couldn't cry now.

He wouldn't.

He would not let this _thing_ beat him!

He got off the door and headed up towards his room to get changed, call in sick after that and head back out to Conan.

It still bothered him of what the boy had said.

That he had looked like a predator about to deal with his prey...

That didn't sit right with him...


End file.
